Nunca convivas con Bernard Oxenstierna
by VainillaCookies
Summary: Vivir bajo el mismo techo que el sueco puede ser... perturbador. 2P!DenNor, 2P!SuFin.


**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya es dueño de Hetalia.  
Couples: 2P!SuFin / 2P!DenNor.**

* * *

 **Nunca convivas con Bernard Oxenstierna.**

La mayoría de las personas al vivir en el mismo departamento que sus familiares están terriblemente felices. Oh, todo es color de rosa, todo es tan maravilloso y celestial... pero esa regla no se aplica al imbécil de mi primo Bernard. ¿Qué quién es? Pues Bernard Oxenstierna, ganador de los Idiotas Olímpicos, de cualidades perversas y malintencionadas, con un extraño fetiche por los finlandeses tatuados y gruñones.

Y para que sepas que **NUNCA** debes convivir con él, te daré una lista de razones:

 _ **1\. Sus bromas pesadas.**_

—Markel~ —escuché que canturreaba Bernard con voz infantil.

Rodeé los ojos, poniéndome los pantalones del pijama. Era la primera noche que compartíamos departamento, me agradaba que fuese él y no otro pariente, como tía abuela Donna. Ugh, tía abuela Donna y su manía por limpiarse los pies frente a todos...

—¿Qué quieres?

—Oh, solo quería decirte que estoy muy feliz porque convivas conmigo. Extrañaba a mi primito favorito —me abrazó efusivamente, casi con rudeza. Me separé de él al poco tiempo y le sonreí apenas.

Sí, bueno, las demostraciones de afecto no son lo mío.

—Como sea, vete a dormir pronto. Iré a fumar un rato afuera.

Me despedí de él y dirigí mis pasos hacia el balcón que daba una hermosa vista hacia la ciudad. Respiré. Aire fresco con esencia urbana. Prendí el cigarro y lo fumé en silencio, como siempre.

Al terminar, volví hacia adentro. Comenzaba a hacer frío. Quizás Bernard necesitaba una cobija o algo. Fui hasta su cuarto y toqué la puerta.

—¿Bernard? ¿Quieres una manta? Está haciendo cada vez más...

Paré mi monólogo. No había rastros de él en ninguna parte. Investigué en la cocina, quizás el glotón estaría comiéndose los restos de la cena. Nada de nuevo. Enarcé una ceja. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

—¡Bernard, tus jueguitos no me dan miedo! —bufé.

Y de repente, lo vi...

Era MONSTRUOSO. Tenía las pupilas rojas y _ohdiosmío_ me miraba como si me fuera a comer. Me iba a comer. Abrí la boca. Grité, pero no afeminadamente, es decir, yo soy un macho... eh...

—¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Llamaré a tía abuela Donna y ya verás! ¡BERNARD!

Se movía, pero no como si estuviera preparándose para atacarme. Más bien... ¿se reía? Vi cómo se sacaba la máscara. Un momento, ¡¿MÁSCARA?!

—¡BERNARD HIJO DE...!

—¡Feliz comienzo de compañeros de depa, primito! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Adivinen quién durmió afuera y sin mantas esa noche.

 ** _2\. No te dejará dormir por algunos... "ruidos"_**

—¿Te gusta así Thurst~? ¿Más fuerte?

—¡AH! ¡NGH! ¡Por Dios, te juro que te cortaré el pene y se lo daré de comer a mi perro si paras ahora, hijo de puta! ¡Ahhh, no pares, no pares! ¡Soy tu putita, hazme todo lo que quieras! ¡Oh dios mío, dios mío, la tienes inmensa! ¡Ah, ah, ah! ¡NGH! ¡Eso es, fóllame hasta que los vecinos aprendan tu nombre completo! ¡Ahhhh! ¡BERNARD! ¡FELIX! ¡OXENSTIERNA! ¡Sí, sí, más, más! ¡No pares, NO PARES! ¡Que salga tu pene por mi boca! ¡MÁS DIJE! ¡AHHHHHH!

Y siguieron hasta altas horas de las noches. Golpeando las paredes, la cama. Hasta me daban ganas de llorar por la frustración de no poder dormir. Por más que pusiera la almohada sobre mi cabeza, los sonidos no se iban.

—Carajo, ¿cuántos orgasmos tuvieron ya? ¿Veinte?

—¡Lléname el culo de tus espermatozoides! ¡Ahhh!

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que a Bernard se le cayera el pene, y que se lo comiera el perro de Thurston.

Al día siguiente, los tres teníamos ojeras. Y dos de nosotros unas tremendas ganas de asesinar al sueco.

 _ **3\. Hace comentarios subidos de tono.**_

—Oh, ¿así que son pareja hace seis meses? —preguntó muy interesado mi primo, con una taza de café en sus manos y la mirada fija en mi... bueno, ¿novio?

Loki lo miró sonriendo y habló con esa voz afeminada suya con la que discute acerca de moda hipster o cosméticos faciales con Romano.

—Sí~ Al principio, Markel no quería admitir que me quería, pero eso era lo de menos para mí, ¡yo siempre supe que era cosa del destino! Osea, nos mirábamos y el mundo se detenía —oh, por dios, qué cursi sonaba. Intenté no sonrojarme.

—Ajá, ¿y con qué regularidad lo hacen?

Escupí la gaseosa que estaba bebiendo.

—¿Qué coño dices Bernard?

—Ah, pues, lo hacemos varias veces por semana —contestó Loki, ignorando mi reclamo y mis intentos por callarlo—. A veces él se resiste con la excusa de que no quiere hacerme daño, de que soy muy joven o estupideces así. En esas ocasiones, tengo que ponerme lencería erótica u ofrecerle juguetes sexuales para que los use conmigo...

—¡Ay, mi primo es un pervertido en el fondo! —aseguró Bernard—. Mira, tengo condones de sabores y sé que a él secretamente le encantaría usarlos, o tengo algo de ropa femenina que Thurston utiliza para hacer cosplay, y siempre está la opción de realizar bailes sensuales...

—Eso es una gran idea —sonrió el noruego—. Hey, Mark~ ¿A dónde vas? ¿Me llevas contigo?

—No.

Cerré la puerta del departamento tras de mí, pretendiendo que no oía los llamados, y no volví al lugar en dos horas. ¿Que a dónde fui?

A tirar algunas prendas de Bernard a las cloacas, claro está. La venganza y yo somos grandes amigos.

 _ **4\. POR NADA DEL MUNDO, ENTRES A SU HABITACIÓN.**_

—Qué desastre —opiné, recogiendo una camiseta vieja de mi primo que yacía en el suelo de la cocina. Sí, leyeron bien: la cocina. Me acerqué la vestimenta a la nariz, pero al instante la alejé lo más que pude. Olía como queso rancio. Puaj.

Lamentablemente, el imbécil había salido en una cita con Thurston (sí, claro, una "cita" romántica...) y me había dejado solo a mí, trabajando en la limpieza de la casa. Suspiré y tiré la prenda al cesto de ropa sucia.

Y cometí el peor error en toda mi danesa y puta vida. Entré al infierno. A su cuarto.

Pósters de bandas de rock y metal, montones de camisas y pantalones tirados por ahí, revistas porno por doquier...

 _-Unas horas después.-_

—Me duele el culo, maldito hijo de puta —decía Thurston en modo quejón, mientras se sobaba la mencionada parte de su cuerpo y le pegaba un zape a su pareja. Esta le propinó una nalgada—. ¡Oye, idiota, mantén tus manos alejadas! —chilló el más bajo con un fuerte rubor en los pómulos.

—Je, tan lindo... hey, ¿y mi dulce primito? ¿MARKEL~? ¿Dónde estás~?

Bernard recorrió las habitaciones del departamento. Pero no había ni rastros del danés.

—Esto es muy extraño, pensé que se encargaría de asear todo este lugar, pero solo encuentro cestas de ropa y...

Su habitación. La puerta de su habitación estaba abierta. Con un temor creciente en el pecho, el sueco ingresó a su propio cuarto.

—¿Markel...?

En efecto: el amante de los cigarrillos estaba ahí, en posición fetal y murmurando incoherencias y algunas palabras que, traducidas al lenguaje humano, decían "Pobre Thurston".

—¿Qué ha pasado, bastardos? —indagó el finlandés mencionado, asomando la cabeza por la puerta—. Joder, parece que tienes muertos aquí, hijo de puta...

—Ah, Mark ha encontrado mi colección de vídeos eróticos filmados en nuestros encuentros sexuales —sonrió Bernard, con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

—¿QUÉ CARAJO HAS DICHO?

 **Moraleja: Nunca debes vivir bajo el mismo techo que Bernard Oxenstierna.**

 **Y siempre debes rezar todos los días por el culo de Thurston.**

* * *

 **¿Vieron cuando una persona está re al pedo y quiere escribir sobre parejas random? Bueno, así.**

 **So, hum, espero que les haya gustado c:**

 **Pobre Thurston y pobre Markel(?)**


End file.
